Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Digital Comic
The Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number digital comic is a five-part series detailing the background story of a few characters from Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. The comic was released as a free application downloadable from Steam and GOG.com with the first two episodes on February 18th, 2015, with the third episode uploaded on February 23rd, the fourth on March 2nd and the fifth on March 9th. Plot Episode 1: What the End Looks Like The story starts right after the end of Jacket's rampage in Hotline Miami, as he is apprehended by police. A news reporter film his arrest and the images are broadcasted live during a news report on the masked killers, of which the news anchor suspect Jacket to be most infamous and possibly their leader. His different crimes are listed, including his assault on a police station, the murder of film producer Wilson Fisker and the kidnapping of an unnamed girl found dead in his apartment. Among the many people watching the news, the Fans, each wearing an animal mask, praise him. Tony states that it will be their turn to act soon. Episode 2: Time to Kick Back April 27, 1989, Jake signs in 50 Blessings before quiting his job to join an American Pride march protesting against Russians and the San Francisco bombing. The next day, the march turns to violence when protesters start attacking unsuspecting Russians in the streets. Jake gives in his sadistic nature before getting repelled with force the protesters by the Police. At home, Jake discovers a package from 50 Blessings at his door, containing a snake mask. Episode 3: Midnight Animal September 23rd, 1991, a man wearing a pig mask brutally assaults the vendor of a grocery store. The next day, he watches a horror movie and laments on its pointless lack of passionate violence. The phone rings and a voice gives him an address, instructing him to kill all its occupants. At the house, the pig man murders in cold blood a married couple and their son. He compliments himself and get a snack next to his victim before the phone rings again and gives him a new address next door. The murderer goes there and execute his deed, slaughtering everyone inside the house. As he stabs his last victim, the film director cuts the scene and praises the actor for his performance. Episode 4: Send a Message October 9th, 1991, the Fans are patrolling the docks in their van, ready for action, as the radio reports the discovery of a cargo of Russian prostitutes by the port authorities. Ash makes Tony stop the van when he spots a forced padlock at the entrance of a warehouse. The group sends Corey to scout the area and she begins slaughtering the thieves inside. The rest of them join the fight and the guns start blazing. Mark saves Tony from a large thug, who keeps Alex from finishing him with her chainsaw. He then binds the thug to the front of their van and rush through the streets, using him as an example of their crusade against criminality. Episode 5: A Terrible Dayjob August 10th, 1987, a Russian officer stationed with his troupes at a hotel resort in Hawaii receives intel on the coming of an American commando, the Ghost Wolves, to their position. He incenses his men to double their guard, but still fears the bloodbath to come. A new recruit asks two other soldiers about the Ghost Wolves, who tell about the commando's brutal operations against Russian bases and how they survived to a bombing. The recruit laughs about the the commando being only a handful, before getting killed by Beard when he and the rest of the Ghost Wolves appear out of the jungle. The group slaughters all enemy forces with cold blood and finish off those fleeing out of the camp. The mission accomplished, beard stares at the dawning sun and think of his return home, wishing to open a store to forget about the war. Behind the Scenes *There are a few inconsistencies in the comic in regards to the events of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number: **In the second episode, Jake joins 50 Blessings on April 27th, 1989, and receives his mask the next day. In the game, Jake shaves his mullet on April 25th during Hard News and receives his first phone call and so his first assignment from 50 Blessings. **Daniels of the Ghost Wolves (who bears a scar in the comic and doesn't cover his face with his scarf) appears in the first episode 1989, watching the news about Jacket's arrest, although he died in the Hawaiian conflict during Casualities along with Barnes. :*The fifth episode is happening in 1987 and shows similarities with Stronghold (which happens on October 25th, 1985), when at this time the conflict was already however and Beard died in the bombing of San Francisco in 1986. Category:Media Category:Hotline Miami 2